Life at the Burrow
by Satashi
Summary: Harry has a row with his uncle and goes to live with Ron. The two decide to look into a place of their own. Plus, Ginny is so happy that her crush is with her all the time now...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is a three part story. Mainly Harry/Ginny and the friendship between Ron and Harry is touched on, too. Characters may be a little OOC, but once again I blame it on age. Takes place after Ginny gets out of Hogwarts. 

~~**~~

"That's IT!" Harry screamed, slamming his fist on the table, making his glass jump and spill over. "I can't take this crap from you anymore! I'm bloody out of here!"

Vernon stood as well, yelling at the boy he had just been arguing with. "Fine! Leave! We never wanted you here anyway! And never come back!"

"Like hell I would!" Harry spat and stormed upstairs to his room and starting throwing things in his trunk. "It's about time I left." He spat like venom to no one other than himself. "No one wants me here." He slammed his trunk closed and started grabbing other random things and transfiguring them smaller so they would fit into a duffel bag.

When he successfully cleared his room of all his most important things he kicked open his door and stormed downstairs, glad he left Hedwig with Ron for the week. He passed Dudly in the hallway and glared at him when he gave him a smug look. The front door left its hinges when Harry glared at it, sending it flying onto the lawn.

"You'll be paying for that!" His aunt screeched at him, pointing.

"Go ta hell!" Harry retorted, not even thinking straight. It was about time he left, his mind told him again. But where would he go? The Burrow. Yes, they would take him in. Harry felt his anger slip from him as he walked down the dark street. When he was in the clear he held out his wand and the Knight's bus appeared.

~**~

Harry thanked Stan and picked up his luggage, walking to the magical house of his best friends. It was one in the morning, but he could see a small light on in the section that would be the kitchen. When he reached the front door, he just realized how awkward it would be to come into his best friend's house so early in the wee hours. 

Deciding to do it anyway, he raised his hand and knocked. He heard a startled cry, apparently the person in the kitchen, and smiled. '_That was probably Ginny'_ he thought and knocked again.

"Who is it?" The voice asked. Even though she was seventeen now, she still sounded cute Harry had decided.

"Albus Dumbledor." Harry replied jokingly. "Now let me in, it's _freezing_ out here!"

The door flew open and Ginny tackled him in a hug. "Harry! So good to see you!" It then dawned on her. "What are you doing out so early in the morning with…." She spied his luggage. "Huh?"

"I really am cold." He told her, hugging back.

"Come in, come in."

~**~

Harry sipped the tea she made for him thankfully and let it warm his insides before telling her the story of the argument with his uncle. He couldn't even remember what it was about, truth be told, but Ginny ignored that, smiling ear to ear.

"You'll be staying with us for a bit then?" She asked eagerly, blushing fire.

"If you'll let me. I guess Ron won't mind having a room-mate for a bit."

"Oh you know he won't." Ginny told him around her midnight snack she was making earlier. "But I do believe he'll be edgy at one in the morning."

"Shall sleep on the couch?"

She nodded. "Hold on, I'll get you some blankets and a pillow." Before he could reply she bounded up the stairs, jumping the third from the top (as it squeaked when stepped on). Harry looked around a bit and grinned at the house. He loved it here. 

'_I could pay rent._' He thought to himself, waiting. '_Oh, I _know_ they'll turn it down, but they don't have enough money to feed me… 'Specially knowing how Ron eats._' He smirked to himself. Ron was the only person he knew who could pack away so much food as he could in one sitting.

When Ginny came back down the stairs, she smiled at him and Harry helped he turn their couch into a nice make shift bed, complete with Ginny's bedspread and extra pillow. He could tell she flushed when he smelled it, so he gave her a grin.

"Smells like strawberries." She flushed even more. "Kinda like your hair."

"H-harry…" She found the floor suddenly interesting, but smiling broadly none the less.

"I'll let you turn in now." He grinned, hugging her and making an obvious display of sniffing her hair. "Thanks."

"Y-you're welcome." She looked up a moment and back down again before standing on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek before madly dashing up the stairs again.

Harry smirked. She was so much fun to tease, and he found it even funnier when she reacted the way she did around him lately. His mind was getting groggy now, and he decided to put off thinking about his best friend's little sister until the morrow and promptly laid down to sleep.

~**~

Mrs. Weasley hummed to herself as she walked down the stairs and started cooking breakfast. She had toast dancing onto plates and eggs breaking and cooking and coffee pouring all at once, in a magical display of elegance. She shined brightly and happily as she did so, caring for her family being one of the things she rather enjoyed doing.

This diversion, of course, made her not realize Harry was waking up until he let out an face splitting yawn, tugging at his shirt as if upset it choked him all night long.

"Harry?" She asked, seeing him for the first time.

"Morning." He greeted, smiling lightly. It was a little awkward waking up in someone else's home when they had no clue you were there. This didn't seem to faze her, however, as she quickly walked over to him and gave him a bear hug.

"Nice to see you again, it is!" she exclaimed happily. "When did you get here?"

"Last night around one in the morning." He offered meekly, pulling the covers back and revealing he was still wearing what he had the previous day.

"Harry James Potter, you march upstairs this instant and shower young man." She scolded, pulling him up and leading him to the stairs. He grinned and hopped up, skipping the third from the top like Ginny had earlier, and made his way to the bathroom.

~**~

Harry peeked out of the bathroom door and looked both ways before darting across the hall to Ron's room and letting himself in, only wearing a towel. The last thing he needed was for Ginny to see him in the buff. After being granted access to his best friend's room, he spied him asleep in one of the two beds. It was amazing how much room could be given when adding a bedroom for the twins and Percy moving out. Harry thought this while seeing that Ron claimed the room wholly for himself.

"Ron, hey Ron." Harry shook his friend. "I need some cloths, I left all mine in my trunk downstairs."

Ron stirred a moment before rolling over. "Geeze, Harry, just grab something already, don't wake me up…. Harry!?" He bolted upright and looked at him. "Bloody hell, mate, when did you get here?"

"About one in the morning. Ginny let me in."

"Wearing more than a towel, I hope."

"Oh shut up and get me some cloths."

~**~

Harry and Ron laughed while walking down the steps and into the kitchen. Fred and George gave Harry warm greetings while making fun of Ginny who had blushed when Harry sat by her.

The group chatted nosily over what they have each been up to since Ginny had graduated Hogwarts. Not much has changed, being only a few months since the spoken time, but the conversation did lead into a more curious one when Ron asked just why Harry had come.

"Well, me and my uncle had a bit of a row." He said lamely. "I kinda left, telling them I'd never come back, and well…"

"Need a place to stay, eh?" Ron asked, grinning. "Sounds like you. My room's open ya know."

"I can pay rent." Harry nodded.

"Oh, no-" Mrs. Weasley was about to protest but Harry shook his head. 

"No, no, I insist." Harry demanded. "I impose upon you way too often."

"You also saved my daughter's life." Mr. Weasley pointed, motioning next to him, where Ginny found her meal very interesting all of a sudden.

"That was years ago." Harry retorted thoughtfully. "You've made up for that already." 

"Made up for saving a life?" Molly asked him.

"Well, bringing such a pretty girl into the world is enough." Harry smirked at Ginny, who promptly dropped her fork and sputtered out something in coherent before ducking under the table to retrieve it. Harry blinked at her reaction, not understanding how a little tease made her blush so bad. Ron just sighed at his friend's cluelesness and went about eating. "Anyway," Harry continued. "I need to buy some wizarding cloths now that I can wear them all the time. I have to retrieve my money anyway."

"Fine, fine." Ron's father finally gave in. "Two gelleons a month."

"Six."

"Three."

"Five."

"Four."

"Deal." Harry shook his hand on it and grinned. "I'll stay here until I can get a place of my own. Maybe close by, I like it here."

Ron's face suddenly lit up. "Hey, Harry, I have been thinking about that too. Moving off, you know? Maybe we should room together? I mean, we already know we get along."

"Yeah!" Harry quickly calculated everything. "Two rents would be even cheaper than one…or maybe three?"

"Hermione?" Ron smirked. "She'll be working at Hogsmeade after she gets back from her vacation. We could set up a flu network…."

"Actually…" Ginny spoke up softly, looking down instead of addressing them properly. "There is a place in the town nearby who builds small houses… you could design and still live close by…."

Harry and Ron exchanged excited looks and bound out of the room after quickly scarfing down their food and began making plans. Harry stopped on his way only to pat her on the head and mouth an excited "Thanks" when he ran by.

~**~

"If Hermione can't share a house with us, we can always have a guest room." Ron thought aloud as he and Harry sat in his room, writing down ideas on a sheet of paper. "Being close by at home, someone would like to stay the night anyway every now and then…"

"Plus, Hermione would stay with us a lot even if she didn't move in…" Harry paused. "But she's in America right now, staying with her cousin. We won't know her decision for a while yet, but still, a guest room is needed…"

"…And us hiring people to build means money up front and not by rent…"

"… So that means more money can be spent on food…"

"…And furniture."

"…Right…"

"…Garden…"

"…Fence…"

Ginny shook her head at the boys when they stopped finishing each other's sentences and started reading minds and muttering nonsense. They had been at it literally all day long, only stopping to fetch a quill and a spare parchment to roughly sketch an idea of what they would do. It was safe to say they were both high on the idea of living on their own. She was a little sad about her brother leaving, but she reminded herself that he would more than likely be in walking distance and still had several months to go before a house could be built. Her mind also drifted into thinking about staying with them a lot. Being by her crush was an exciting idea.

"…In ground pool…"

"…Bloody insane…"

"…Both have job…"

"…We can manage to do it ourselves…"

"…Call Hermione…"

"… Get her to research hole digging…"

The girl sighed and walked into the kitchen, taking down a bowl and getting a bag of flour out.

~**~

"Umm…"

Harry looked up for the first time in what seemed like hours. It was already getting dark, he noticed. Ginny stood in the doorway of Ron's room, holding a plate of six muffins. Harry blinked at her but motioned for her to come in.

"I…um, made these for you two… incase you were hungry." She blushed and looked to the side.

"Thanks, Gin." Ron muttered deep in thought and reached for one and bit into it without even looking. "Mm, these are good… Hey, we can enchant the fence to keep gnomes out!"

Harry smiled at her and reached out for a muffin that Ginny was handing him. Their hands touched and she almost dropped it. "Oops." Harry grinned and took it from her, giving her hand a friendly squeeze after safely holding it, mouthing a thanks to her.

~**~

Ginny expected the boys to act quickly, but she didn't expect them to go to town the very next day to inquire on prices. Fred had told her that they had their dimensions laid out for a pretty fancy one-story house with a big living room and kitchen, with two baths and three bedrooms. She was shocked at the suddenness of it all, but smiled and thanked him for information.

The day passed by quickly and the boys came home at noon to a well cooked meal and an idea of how much a house would cost them. They had a month and a half before the crew could start working, and they still needed to pick a place, design their new home, and find jobs. They decided on a muggle construction crew after finding that a single galleon held a pretty impressive amount of pounds to it. This, of course, meant more work for the boys after it was completed, but with the drastic reduce in price, they could afford the little extras they needed to make their first place memorable.

Ginny had personally offered to lay out the details of their new home and began to draw for the better parts of the day, getting ideas about certain things from Ron and Harry as they checked in on her every now and then. When they had gotten a full idea of a layout and confirmed with each other, Ron left Harry to Ginny and went looking for a job for them in the town of Hogsmeade. 

This was how Ginny liked it best.

~**~

Ginny sat on her bed, looking at the tablet before her. Laying out her brother and Harry's home was a little more difficult than she had originally planned. There were several accounts to take in, and the boys had changed their minds repeatedly over the course of her blueprints. This was another reason she was thankful when Harry had the plans all in his head after he and Ron had settled down from their high.

"What'cha doing, Gin?" 

Ginny jumped a little, looking over at her door where Harry stood. '_Speak of the devil_' she mentally grinned and sent him a smile. "Doing your plans." She replied happily, glad she no longer flushed as bad as she used to with him around her more often now.

"Can I see?" He didn't wait for an answer and instead walked across her room and sat next to her on the bed, looking. "Hey, nice. I like it."

"Really?" She beamed at her floor plan.

"Yeah. But hey," He touched her hand, fingering the quill. "May I?"

"Uh, yeah." She only hoped that wasn't as lame as she thought it sounded.

"Can we add a skylight here?" He asked, thoughtfully, drawing a light shaped box on a small picture of the outside of the house.

"Hmm…." Ginny took the self-inking quill from him and drew her finger over his marks, erasing them. "It would need to be like this." She told him, redrawing it at a slant. "The roof is slanting, so it needs to be as well, so it'll be even."

"Wow." He honestly sounded very impressed with her. "You're really getting into this."

Ginny turned and looked at him, smiling like an idiot. "Yeah! I mean, er, yeah." She found her fingers interesting. "I always thought about maybe doing something like this, but never knew if I could."

"You have great sense." Harry thought aloud. "You're very creative and it shows."

Oh god oh god oh god oh GOD! Did he just compliment me!?

"R-really?"

"Yeah." Harry flipped threw the pages of her tablet, oblivious to the effect he was having on her. After a few flips and suggestions he found himself shifting so he could talk to her easier. This led him to be sitting behind her with her in his lap and his legs on the outside of hers. Ginny found herself growing hotter and hotter as he pulled her back when he leaned against the headboard on her bed. His arms were under hers so he could easily point and she could easily draw. 

Ginny also found that there was absolutely no free space between her back and his front.

The hours passed by quickly for the pair. They had the house blueprints completely finished and the inside was getting decorated and designed with the furniture they knew they would have. Fred and George came in at one point and commented on how cute the 'couple' was, but Harry ignored it without a second thought. Ginny, however, still felt the blush along her neck and ears and face.

Ginny had lost all of her shyness toward the end of their session and had snuggled up to him, resting her head into the crook of his neck and basically using him as a pillow. He had stopped making suggestions a while ago and was content just watching her move around drawn furniture and doodling little designs for wallpaper they could enchant onto their walls.

Mrs. Weasley knocked on Ginny's door and smiled at them when she saw the two on the bed. Ginny's eyes were wide with delight and she beamed at her mother with a smile that could light up any night. She had told them that dinner was ready and to wash up before coming down. Harry practically leapt from Ginny and dashed down the stairs at the prospect of food and Ginny was left with her mother, finding that her back was dreadfully cold now.

"He doesn't have a clue." Mrs. Weasley told her daughter, who was still on cloud nine. "If anyone has to take you away, I hope that it will be that boy."

"Muuummmmmm." She wined but hugger her anyway. She was glad to have such an understanding mother. Plus the fact that Harry probably knew next to nothing about "the birds and the bees" made him the prime choice for a boyfriend in her parent's eyes. They also all knew that Ginny could strap him to the bed buck naked and put whip cream all over him and he still would have no clue what was going on.

'_Although I could teach him really quickly…_' Ginny thought seductively before gasping and putting her hand to her mouth. '_Did I just think that?!?!? _'

~~**~~

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be posted Friday, December 20, 2002 around 7:00 P.M. Central time. See you then. Please review if this story touched your heart in any way. I do it for you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 is here! Hope everyone enjoys, I know I did writing it.

~~**~~

Time flew for Harry over the next month. The days were long and hot now and every day he found himself watching the people build his and Ron's house not five miles from the Burrow. Finally he could take sitting down no longer and walked up to Rick, the person in change of the building.

"Need an extra set of hands?" Harry asked, looking up at the six foot seven inch man in front of him.

"You?" Rick asked, eyeing Harry. "You're a little thin to be doing hard work like this aren't you?"

Harry didn't think about that. Being a wizard meant that he barley had to work for anything. He could lift anything, no matter the weight, with a simple spell. He could make his bag ten times lighter or even float when he didn't want to carry it. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that the Dursley's had starved him most of his life, he would probably be a little pudgy. 

"I think I can manage." Harry disagreed, hoping to work for a change, if not to just experience it for himself. Ron had gotten a job at Hogsmead's sweet shop earlier that week. Harry knew he couldn't work at a place like that without snatching things every now and then so he gladly let his friend take the only available position and offered to supervise the building of their house.

Rick thought for moment, but nodded. "All right. Here's what you can do…"

****

Life at the Burrow

By: Satashi

Chapter 2

Harry limped into the Burrow at almost eight that night. He was sore all over and sported a red face and arms from being out in the sun all day. He held his shirt in his right hand and placed his firebolt next to the door with the others. George gave him a strange look and raised an eyebrow at his sunburn. "Might want to see mum about that."

He nodded lightly and limped over to the stairs and crept up them slowly. Once at the top he bumped into Ginny, who gave him a more personal reaction than George had. "Harry!" She cried, looking him over. "You're all burnt! Come with me this instant." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her room, sitting him on the bed and leaving him there while she found her mother.

They arrived a minute later, but found Harry fast asleep on her bed, like he just passed out while sitting there. Molly sighed and sat next to him, rubbing some solution on his back. This caused him to awake with a start and bite back a yell of pain. 

"It hurts, but you'll thank me in the morning." She told him as-a-matter-of-factly. "You should of used some kind of sun repellant if you were to stay outside without your shirt." 

"Wasn't planned." Harry muttered over the pain. "Just kinda happened…. Have anything for sore muscles?"

"You _have_ no muscles." Ron commented as he walked in the room. "Where you been at all day mate?"

"At the house." Harry muttered as Mrs. Weasley finished his back and made him sit up and apply to his shoulders and front. " Decided to help out on it instead of just watching."

Ron nodded approvingly at his friend. "It shows."

"How so?"

"What little muscle you have is strained and defined after the work out."

Harry looked down at his arms to see the very beginning of definition there. His stomach was clearly under developed and you could see his ribs as he breathed, but he was happy with his arms at least.

"Hey, Ginny's wearing make up!" Fred commented, sticking his head in the door.

"Huh? I am not!" Ginny stammered, tearing her eyes from Harry.

"Nice blush you have on their, Gin." George smirked as his head appeared under Fred's. "I do believe the brand name is called 'Harry Potter Red'."

Ginny quickly ran out of the room, stumbling once and blushing madly.

Harry blinked. "What was that about? Harry Potter Red?" A grin hit his face then. "Do I get a cut of the money it makes when selling?"

This earned him a good laugh from everyone in the room.

~**~

Harry awoke the next morning at seven sharp. Groaning, he forced himself out of his bed and stumbled to the shower. He made himself take a cold shower to wake himself up and then dressed for the day in shorts and a tank top. When he got back in the room, Ron was already up and getting dressed for his day at work.

"Going to the house again, mate?" Ron asked as he tied his shoes.

"Yeah." Harry nodded, getting his shoes on as well.

~**~

Harry jogged a good bit to his house before breaking down and hopping on his firebolt, flying the rest of the way. He hid his broom behind a few trees that would be in his back yard and walked up to the group of workers, planning the days work.

"Hey guys."

"Yo Harry." They greeted him with a smile. It was a known fact that he was the best employer they had had in a while. Not only was he paying them good money to build his house, but he gave them lunch too, courtesy of Mrs.Weasley. 

"Can I help again today?"

"Sure can." Tony nodded over at Rick. "Rick will need an extra set of hands since Gary is sick."

"Well, I'll do anything I can."

~**~

Harry sighed in relaxation as he fell back against his shirt on the pile if dirt that served as a backrest for him and the group of guys around him. They had just eaten a massive lunch and were gladly enjoying the rest of the break hour.

"So, Harry," Jack started the conversation. "Why do you want to move out? You only look about seventeen."

"Nine-teen." He corrected. "And I used to live with my Aunt and Uncle. They treated me like dirt so I finally exploded and told them some few choice words. I left and moved in with my best friend. He's going to live here too."

"Ah, tough break." Rick chimed in. "You have any plans after we get this built?"

"I was thinking of looking for a job in the town near by. Just live for a bit, ya know? No long term plans, no worries about anything."

"That's the life there." Tony smirked. "Been doing it for ten years now!"

"You're just a lazy bum!" Ian joked at his friend.

Rick thought for a moment. "Hey, Harry." He heard a grunt from him to show he was listening while sunning. "Would you like a job with us? We could always use someone who is dedicated. Unlike these gits here."

"Watch it now, Richard!" His friends joked.

"You mean it?" Harry sat up and looked over at him. "A job offer?"

"Sure thing. I'd hire you now, but you can't pay yourself to work, ya know?" This earned a laugh from the group.

"Yeah, that's be great!" Harry grinned. He couldn't wait to tell the Weasleys that he would have a job waiting for him. The young man was about to lie back down, but an owl hooted to him and landed on his bare shoulder, making him wince.

"Bloody hell!" Tony cursed. "An owl!?"

Harry plucked the note attached to the leg and ran a finger under the bird's neck affectionately to show his appreciation. With that, it took off and began to fly away.

"That your owl there, Harry?" Ian asked, still amazed.

Harry opened the parchment and began to read. "Nah, It's Hermione's."

__

Dear Harry,

_Hey! I'm back from the United States now! I had a blast over there for my holiday. I still can't believe my parents took me there for graduating Hogwarts! Well, we can owl each other again since I'm back. So how you been? I hope your aunt and uncle are treating you better. Why don't you go over to Ron's for a bit? I'm sure he won't mind. But before that, I'm expecting at least a foot of parchment telling me what you've done for the past month. Tell Ron that too, please. This is my last parchment until I go shopping again so I only have this one letter to send. Maybe we can shop together? My job starts in about a month because of something that happened that set back the schedule. I was looking forward to it too. Oh well, at least I get a month more of vacation before I have to work daily. Owl me soon so we can meet and catch up._

Love you,

Hermione

"Love, huh?" Rick asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Huh!?" Harry quickly turned to see all five guys hovering over his shoulder, reading his letter. "Guys!"

The parchment was plucked from his hands by Tony, who skimmed it. "Wow, such fancy hand writing! Who's this Hermione?"

"Just a friend." He grabbed his letter back. " Known her for almost eight years. Any kind of relationship would just be…she's like a _sister_."

Jack nodded, crossing his arms. "I know how it is. I was like that with a girl once before I got my girlfriend."

"Who dumped you five weeks later!" A laugh sprang up at his expense, but Jack still smiled.

"You have a girlfriend, Harry?"

"Eh? No, not really." He paused for a moment. "There is one girl who likes me, though. She's cute but I don't know if we're compatible or not."

"Bring her here, let us tell you."

Harry turned to Tony. "No way!"

"Alright guys, let's get back to work before the boss finds out we've been slacking off!" Rick took charge, slapping Harry on the back. " 'especially you, Harry, the boss hates slackers you know."

They enjoyed a good laugh.

~**~ 

Ginny greeted the tired and worn out Harry with a smile when he finally came back home. She had a large glass of water waiting and helped him up the stairs to her room, where she gave him some lotion for his tired muscles.

"Can you put it on me, please?" He asked, falling face down onto her bed. "I can't even move."

"Huh? But, I , well, that is…"

Harry chuckled in the pillow. "Don't be shy." He knew he was teasing her, and decided to see how far he could go. "I don't bite….much." He turned to look at her and made a little chomping sound. Her ears were already bright pink and he could tell her face was turning redder by the moment.

She still complied, however, and began to rub in the lotion into his sore and taunt muscles. Harry let out a moan of approval and sighed heavily. He heard Ginny giggle and then felt her straddle him. Her hands moved across his back as she sat on him lightly. He could feel her legs across his and knew she was doing it on purpose.

His mind pondered on just how he felt for the girl. She wasn't Ron's little sister, that was sure. She was more than that? A friend? Yeah, friends. Maybe a little closer? Hmm, he _did_ tell her things that he didn't tell Hermione. Her hands slid over his sides and rubbed pleasurably. Okay, maybe he did have some feelings for her that he needed to touch on. Maybe be more aware of how she feels. Yes, that was it. Better watch out Ginny Weasley, because Harry James Potter just set his eyes on you.

"There you go." Ginny told him, patting the middle of his back lightly. "All done." She moved to get off him, but Harry turned over onto his back, knowing the lotion was already completely absorbed into his skin.

"No, you didn't do my front." He grinned wickedly up at her, and she could only blush and stammer. She was sitting in a _very_ compromising position now, and it was clear that she knew it. She also made it clear she didn't want to move by tightening her legs on either side of his. He smiled seductively up at her, wondering how long this game was going to last. He wasn't going to chicken out first, that was certain.

~*Ginny's POV*~

'_Oh, _that's_ what's he's doing_.' I finally realized after seeing that smirk he just gave me. I haven't been stalking him for years with nothing to show for it. I knew each and everyone of his facial expressions. He was trying to make me blush, to make me stammer and run off. Well, we'll see about that, Harry Potter.

"I would love to." I tell him, adding a seductive undertone to my voice. His eyebrows shoot up in sudden panic and he starts to rise up. Oh no you don't Harry. I push him back down and put lotion on my hands. You got yourself into this, now you're going to get to enjoy it. I smile evilly. I get to enjoy it too.

My hands touch his chest and I feel him take in a sharp inhale through his nose. Hey, this was actually kinda fun, making him nervous for once. I could get to like this. Every single one of his muscles, however small, seemed to spasm as my hands went over his chest and stomach. 

I took this time to truly look at him for once, allowing my hands to explore his shoulders and arms. His face seemed to calm as I did this and his eyes fluttered close. He was relaxing. _Good_, I thought happy. _Stay that way, you look so much cuter._

A giggle comes out of me and I explore his chest with curious hands. He only smiles and happily breathes. I let my hands rest on his stomach, not bothering to hide my curiosity. Amazing how one can become so determined over a span of a few seconds isn't it?

The lotion was done a long time ago. Now I was just staying on him for the principle of it. His hands found mine and we danced a little with our fingers, shamelessly flirting. He never opened his eyes, but the smile on his face showed me that he was indeed having fun.

That was until a flash caught my attention. I jerked to the door and there stood Fred and George, smiling like idiots. I was about to say something, but Fred had dashed over to me and clamped a hand over my mouth. He motioned to George, who was closer now and prepared to take another snap. I could tell I was shaking at being caught in the act, but the two didn't seem to mind too much. They would punish me with blackmail and Harry in some other way. Fred takes my hands from Harry's by my elbows and I could see the disappointment on Harry's face, but suddenly I realized what was going on.

Fred placed his hands on Harry's chest and rubbed it lightly. Harry's face twitched a little, but he didn't open his eyes. "Oh Harry." Fred said in his best attempt to imitate my voice. I saw Harry's face go into utter confusion, but my brother went on. "You're chest is so sexy."

Harry opened his eyes to the face of Fred Weasley.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Flash!

~**~

This is so embarrassing. Ron was in my room in a matter of seconds. One look at the site of Harry, scrambling to get away from Fred, who was acting like me, was enough to send him into a helpless fit of laughter.

Harry had finally gotten away from Fred when my mum came into the room and looked around. "What are you on about then?" She demanded, probably because Harry's scream could wake the dead. He still didn't have a shirt on, and I found my eyes dancing happily as I got to see how it heaved when he panted like that, hand clutching the place where his heart was.

"Oh nothing, mum." Fred said innocently. "Ol' Harry here just had a heart attack when Ginny fell on top of him.

Ron was still laughing, but he probably knew what happened, having gotten there so quickly. I was still too nervous about the whole ordeal to laugh too hard. My stomach was in knots. What the _hell_ was I thinking!? Straddling him and feeling him up like that. This did cause me to giggle. I couldn't wait to tell Hermione about how Virginia Weasley had felt up Harry Potter.

~**~

I sigh in frustration at my dresser. Surely not _all_ of my nightgowns were dirty were they? I close the dresser and peak my head out of my door. "Muuuummm!" I called out, hair dripping a little from my shower I had just taken. "Are all my cloths dirty!?"

"Yes, dear!" My mum replied from downstairs. "Sorry, I was a little behind with Harry's cloths too!"

Just then Harry came around the corner and saw me. Oh god, I never blushed so hard. "Hey." He called casually, but stopped when he noticed that through the crack in my door and the wall that I was only wearing a pink towel. He placed one hand on his chin and the other on his elbow, making an obvious display of taking this in. "Wow, you _have_ grown up." He decides after a while. Ohhhhh, his socks were _so_ mine! He smiles then and was suddenly hit on the back of the head by a large black shirt.

"Stop ogling my half naked sister and give her some cloths." Ron told him, crossing his arms and standing in the hallway. Harry took off the attacking clothing and gave it to her without a second glance at them. I quickly snatch them and close the door, hitting Harry's elbow in the process. He yelped in pain, but I grinned. That was the price for seeing me. Pretty cheap if I do say so myself.

~*Normal*`

"Ouch…" Harry rubbed his elbow ruefully and followed a grinning Ron into their room. The clock on his wall was well past "Should be in bed" but everyone was up late that night anyway. "I wasn't _ogling_ her." Harry protested, grabbing a towel and rooting through his trunk.

"Sure, whatever." Ron waved it off. "Just watch your socks."

"My _what_!?" Harry was about to ask for an explanation but realized the cloths he sat on the bed were gone. "Hey, we're my shirt and boxers?"

"I threw your shirt to Ginny."

"No, you idiot, I had my boxers in there too! I always fold them together when I got to take a shower so I won't have to streak it back to my room in a towel."

Ron's face suddenly lit up in laughter. "I hope they weren't the ones with hearts all over them, 'cause Ginny would _never_ forget that!"

"No you git!" Harry snorted and grabbed some more cloths from his trunk. "They were my black ones!" He sniffed. "I liked them too."

"You're not getting either back, I can tell you that much. Ginny'll treasure them to the day she dies." He spun around the room after snatching Harry's new clothing., acting like he was smelling the shirt. "Oh my _god_! Harry Potter's nightshirt! I can die happy!"

Harry tackled his friend and proceeded to nuggie him into submission before grabbing his cloths and stalking to the shower, which still smelt like Ginny. '_It's going to be a loooong shower_' Harry thought miserably, closing the door and inhaling the strawberry scent.

~**~

Harry crept down the stairs slowly, being careful to avoid making a sound. It was after three in the morning, but he couldn't sleep after waking up from a rather intament dream with a certain red head. After tossing and turning for a while, he finally heard Ron yell at him to "Shut up or Sod off!" so he chose the latter and went to make some hot chocolate.

However, he was beaten there by the very vision of his dream.

Ginny looked up from the couch and smiled at him over her mug. She was sitting on the couch with a smug expression on her face. "Cold shower?"

Harry groaned. Ginny had evidently used all the hot water, leaving Harry to take the fastest and coldest shower in his life. "Very cold. Next time, I get it before you."

Ginny only smiled at him and patted the place next to her. The war was on and she didn't want to back down first. "We can always take one together."

Harry smirked. Ginny knew that was the one he used when agrees to play Ron at chess. A smirk of confidence and determination. "Sounds fun." He told her wickedly, plucking her hot chocolate from her hands and sipping it and getting a marshmallow for his troubles.

"You stole one of my marshmallows!" she cried indignantly, taking back her mug and gulping down some so he wouldn't get her last one.

Harry chuckled to himself. "Why are you up?"

"Same reason you are? Can't sleep."

Harry nodded, looking into the empty fireplace. "Yup."

"……Soo…."

"So…"

Ginny looked up at him a moment before scooting over next to him and moving in a way that instinctively made Harry raise his arm and place it around her. "Wanna snuggle?" She gave him cute eyes.

"Do I get another marshmallow?"

Ginny looked into her cup, realizing she had, indeed, snagged the last one. "Nope."

Harry took his arm back. "No snuggling."

She humphed and sat her mug down, pulling on his arm. "Come on!" 

"No."

"Please!?"

"No!"

She gave him the biggest cutest eyes she could muster. "Pweeeeaaaassseee!?"

"No!" He said again, but let a laugh slip by. Ginny caught it and smiled triumphantly. 

"Yes!" She pulled his arm, but he laughed and fakery pulled back. Ginny cried out in surprise, and fell over on top of him, knocking both of them down onto he couch. Her empty cup rolled onto the floor.

Ginny blushed, realizing she lost the war then and there. Harry smiled up at her in a triumph. "You're blushing you are." He told her plainly.

"Oh shut up." She replied, her hot breath tickling his lips.

Just then he noticed she was wearing his shirt, and a smile came to his face. "Like my shirt?"

"My shirt." She corrected him, lying down on his chest and inhaling his scent like he did to her the day he came. "You can't have it back."

His arms snaked around her and held her, not really caring about anything much else at this point in time. "You've gotten braver."

"You noticed?" 

"Kind of hard not to. What happened anyway?"

"Nothing really." She snuggled against his chest. "I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't blush around you as much as I used to, and would try to flirt my butt off."

"It's working."

"I know."

~~**~~

A/N: Liking it? Hope so. Next part will be posted tomorrow, Saturday December 21 2002 around 7:00 Central time. Please review if you liked it. I write for you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy.

~~**~~

Hermione arrived a few days later with a trunk full of cloths and a huge grin on her face. She instantly gave Ron a huge hug and then latched onto Harry as well, getting startled when he spun her around with a smile.

"Wow, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, placing her hands on his chest and looking at him with wide eyes. "What happened? You actually have some muscles!"

Ron immediately laughed and Harry flushed, pulling back and smoothing out his shirt. "Working out, that's all." He told her indignantly. Ron was still laughing. "At least _my_ chest developed when I grew up, unlike _yours _which is still flat as a table!"

Hermione gasped and chased him around the Burrow while Ron fell to his knees, now red in the face and gasping for air. Ginny came down the stairs a moment later and spied her brother. "What's so funny?" She asked him curiously. At that moment, Harry came back into the living room and hid behind her, even though she only came to his chin.

"Harry James Potter, you get out from behind Ginny this instant and take your hexing like a man!" Hermione scolded, circling them. Harry had his hands on Ginny's shoulders and turned so Ginny was always facing Hermione.

"Um, guys?" Ginny asked, blushing and wondering what was going on. "Harry, mind not using me for a shield?"

"Nope." Harry replied, smirking and keeping her there for his protection. "Hermione wants to kill me."

"Whhhyyyy?"

"Because he doesn't know what to say to a friend who hasn't seen him in three months, that's why." Hermione told her friend indignantly. 

"What did he say?" Ginny asked, eyeing Hermione's wand.

"Something about Hermione's lack of feminine areas." Ron gasped out between laughter.

Hermione squeaked and Ginny turned on Harry. "You didn't!" She demanded.

"You see, Hermione," Harry grinned and turned Ginny back around. "_These_ are what a girl should have!"

Ginny went instantly red, frozen for the moment. Harry used this time to scramble to the door and grab his firebolt, dashing outside and taking off.

"_Harry James Potter!_" Ginny cried, running after him, grabbing her broom. "Come back here this instant!" she promptly took after him.

Hermione walked up to Ron and patted him on the shoulder while he tried to control his laughter. "They a couple yet?"

"Not yet." Ron managed out, standing correctly and taking a steadying breath. "You should see it, they dance around each other so bad it's disgusting."

"Aww." She poked his side. "Your just in the 'I'm her older brother, I don't want to see that' phase, that's all."

Ron smirked a little. "Yeah, I guess your right. I'm just glad that Ginny still has the thing for Harry. She dated a few times, and I realized just how bad every other guy out there was."

"That bad, huh?"

"I threatened Paul with his life when he took her out." Ron grinned at the memory. "Harry is the only person that I'm not nervous about. I _know_ he'll treat her right."

Hermione smiled happily and clasp her hands behind her back. "You're such a good friend…. Now, am I going to get to see our house soon or what?" She had jumped at the chance to live with them.

Ron grabbed his broom and tossed Hermione's to her. "Come on."

~**~

Harry landed in his usual place and waited for Ginny to follow. She didn't disappoint him, and landed a few feet to his left. Harry smiled and waved, but Ginny stormed over to him, red in the face, and looked up at him. 

"Harry, that was embarrassing!" She told him.

He only smiled and patted her head. "There there, it's only Hermione."

"Yeah, but still…"

Harry took her broom and hid it behind a tree. "It's okay." He informed her right before taking her hand and leading her in the general direction of his house to be. "Besides, I tease Hermione like that all the time. Ron too. It's so funny to see her face."

Ginny sniffed. "I just don't like you talking about other girl's breast, that's all."

"Jealous?"

"That's not the point, its--"She suddenly realized what she said and yanked her hand from Harry's and crossed them over her chest.

Harry instead put his arm around her and continued to lead her. "Don't worry, I don't look at other girls."

Ginny turned to look up at him, but found his gaze fixed a little up ahead and more to the sky than necessary. "Good." She said after a while and put her arm around his waist, knowing it was a flirting manor. 

"Hey Rick!" Harry called after a moment, leaving Ginny's side and walking up into the frame of the house. It was going up rather fast. 

"Hey Harry!" Jack greeted, walking on the board above Harry's head. "Rick is off getting some more supplies. We're a few days ahead of schedule now."

"Hey, great!" Harry grinned. Ginny came up behind him and looked around. Despite her designing the layout, this was the first time that Harry ever took her here.

"Hey, who's the girl?" Gary asked, pausing from sawing a piece of wood.

"Everyone, this is Ginny." Harry introduced. "Ginny, this is Jack, Gary." He looked above them to a person doing the roof layout. " Ian and Tony are up there." He then pointed to the side of the house. "kJ is over there, he's new." kJ greeted her with a smile and nod. "And Rick is away it seems."

"Hi everyone!" Ginny greeted, waving and smiling. 

"Hey, she's cute." Gary said to Harry, patting him on the back. "Way to go!"

"Um guys, I'm _right_ here." She told them, sniffing.

"She the one living with you?" Jack asked, looking down. 

"No, that's Hermione." Harry corrected him. "Her and Ron should be here soon."

"We're already here." Ron greeted, walking up. "Hey guys."

There was a collective greeting for Ron and a few wolf whistles for Hermione, who blushed and crossed her hands over her chest after seeing a smirking Harry.

~**~

"Hermione, I need to talk to you." Harry asked, looking down a little bit.

"Yes?" Hermione looked at her friend. She was sitting under a tree reading a book. A smile came to her face when she saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt and was a little dirty from working. "A working man, how sexy." She cooed at him, trying not to laugh.

"Oh shush." Harry sat by her and inspected the ground beneath him.

"Well?"

"Huh?"

"You needed to talk to me?"

"Yeah, well.." 

Hermione closed her book and turned so she was facing him. "What is it, Harry?" 

He knew that voice. It was the 'I'm here to help you, no matter what' voice that she had. Harry thanked the stars that he had such a caring friend. "Well," he began. "It's this… girl…"

"Ginny, huh?"

Harry cursed those very stars and muttered something about how dumb divination really was. " Yeah."

She smiled. "You two dance around each other, you know."

"That obvious?"

"And I only got here this morning." She reminded him. "What can I help you with?"

"Well," It was always easy to talk to her for some reason. "I want to ask her out, but I'm not sure how to do it."

Hermione's face broke into the biggest grin he had ever seen. A moment later, he was enveloped in a hug. "Oh Harry, I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed, laughing happily. "Ginny'll be thrilled!"

Harry awkwardly hugged her back and smiled himself. "Yes, well, it's good to know that you think she'll answer positively."

"Oh you know she will." Hermione teased him. " But you got to do it right, so she'll always remember it."

"How do I do that?"

"Well," Hermione bit her thumbnail in thought. "She does like cute things." She mused. "Maybe get her a charm bracelet."

"Charm bracelet?"

"Yeah, the muggle kind." Hermione nodded. "I can go shopping with you when you're off from work. It'll mean more if you enchant it yourself."

"Okay… Sounds like a plan then." He stood. "I better get back to work. I'll see you at the Burrow around eight then?"

"Sure." Hermione smiled a girlish smile up at him and her eyes twinkled with happiness. "See you then."

Harry turned and gave her a two finger wave over his shoulder. "Tonight then."

~**~

Harry looked around the muggle store with little interest. It was one of the teenage girl stores. He couldn't really remember what the name of this particular one was, but some girls across the store were giggling at him and whispering things to each other that only made them giggle more. Harry leaned over to Hermione and whispered into her ear so only she could hear him. "Those girls are making fun of me. Can we leave yet?"

"They're talking about how cute you are." Hermione replied, winking at him. "That's the 'He's cute' giggle. And no, we can't leave until I see a good bracelet Ginny would like." Harry groaned, but turned his attention to scanning the store while she shopped. 

"Go talk to him."

"No, _you_ talk to him!"

Harry sighed. They were forgetting to whisper now. He leaned back on the counter. "Hermione… They are talking about coming over here…."

"Scared?" Hermione walked over to him and placed her arm around his waist, but still faced the opposite direction so she could look into the glass counter Harry was leaning on. Instantly the girls shot Hermione a nasty look and retreated to another part of the store.

"Hey, that's a spiffy trick." Harry mused. 

"Yeah, wear this as a thank you." Hermione placed something on his head, making him look up to try and see it. After realizing how pointless that maneuver was, he turned to find a mirror. Hermione was giggling like crazy for some reason. He scanned some more while Hermione dug in her purse. "Harry?" He turned to her, but was blinded by a flash.

"Ack." He rubbed his eyes. "Warn me before you take a picture."

"Sure, sure. Hey! This one is great!"

"Which one?" Harry leaned over her shoulder. "The silver one?" She hummed in a positive manor and caught the clerk's eye, who came over to her.

"May I help you?" The girl was obviously trying to keep a smile from her face after seeing Harry.

"Yeah, I'd like to get this." Harry pointed at the bracelet.

"For your girlfriend?" She asked, getting it from behind the counter and showing him it up close.

"Hopefully. I haven't asked her yet." Harry admitted, looking it over. "Hermione, shouldn't something be on it?"

Hermione sighed. "Honestly, Harry. Yes, they are right over there. I already picked one out." She held up a little silver heart charm. "Buy this one too."

"If you say so." Harry turned back to the clerk, who promptly wiped a smile from her face. Her eyes still laughed at him, however. "That too."

"Yes sir." She took both items and went to ring them up, giggling.

Harry blinked and looked behind the register to see a mirror. Curiously he walked over to it. His eyes went wide at the black headband Hermione had put on him. It came complete with black furred cat ears with bright neon pink insides. Quickly he ripped it from his head. "Hermione!" He scolded. "Give me that camera!"

~**~

Harry still refused to meet Hermione's eyes as they strolled through the muggle outlet mall holding hands in a friendly manner. Every few moments Hermione would sneak a glance up at him and stifle a giggle. Finally after the fourth time, Harry sighed. 

"Herms." He pleaded. "Can we just forget about the entire thing and you give me the camera?"

"Not a chance." She grinned. "I'm getting it developed the muggle way so you'll always have that cute little confused look on your face. Of course, doubles for Ginny."

"Sweet Merlin, no!" Harry moved in front of her and grabbed both her shoulders. "Please! I'll do anything!"

Hermione considered it. "Buy me some ice cream and a dozen roses for Ginny and I'll think about it."

"Eh?"

"Put the roses in a vase in Ginny's room. When she sees them and goes over to them and reads the card, you come up behind her, put your arms through hers and open the box with the bracelet. When she sees it, ask her to be your girlfriend. She'll love it."

"… And the ice cream?"

"Oh, that's just a bonus for me."

"… I hate you."

She took his hand and led him into the ice cream store. "I know."

~**~

"Double chocolate chip cookie dough." Hermione smiled, almost drooling at the ice cream.

"Butter Pecan." Harry added, taking out his wallet. "In a waffle cone."

"Ooh, mine too!"

Harry smirked to himself. True, the wizarding world was grand, but not even a nice cold butter bear helped out on warm nights like muggle ice cream. He paid for the two and they sat in a booth, Harry leaning back and putting his arms out on the top of the booth with his cone to his lips when he wanted a bite. Hermione sat up straight with her legs crossed, licking hers happily. After catching Harry bite his, Hermione's eye went wide. "Harry?"

"Hmm?" He pulled a piece of waffle cone from his lips with a quick lick.

"You're supposed to lick ice cream."

"No you're not."

"Yes, you are." She insisted, licking hers to prove her point.

"Are not." Harry bit into his calmly, making Hermione wince.

"Doesn't that…. Your teeth, I mean, it's _cold_!"

Harry shrugged and bit again. "Doesn't both me." She eyed him skeptically, but he shrugged it off. "Anyway, you're going to distract Ginny while I sneak up to your room and set every thing up?"

She nodded, licking before answering. "Yeah, I'll tell her about the muggle stores we went to. I should hold her attention for a few minutes before asking her to go up to our room and bring me something."

"Sounds like a plan. Flower store next then."

"Yup."

~**~

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" They paused on the door to the burrow.

"Thanks for helping me out. It means a lot to me." He grinned lightly. "I'll remember this for a long time."

"Hey, if I can make you and Ginny happy, I'll do anything. I love both of you a lot, you know."

"Yeah, I know. It's friends like you that make me glad to be alive. When you land a boyfriend, I'll help out if you need it."

"Thankies. Now, you ready?"

Harry paused, licking his lips. "Can I have those picture you got developed?"

"No, I lied, I'm showing her!" 

"Hermione!" Harry hissed, but she opened the door anyway. 

"Ginny!" She called, getting her attention. She must have been on the couch. "I have a lot of things I want to tell you!"

"Hey Hermione." Ginny smiled. "What is it?"

"Oh, look there!" Hermione pointed to the fireplace.

"Huh?" Ginny turned.

Harry quickly scrambled into the room to the stairs with the vase of roses in one hand and the black velvet box in the other. Molly saw him and beamed at him brightly as he ran past her and up the stairs.

"There's nothing there." Ginny said after a while, taking her eyes to the stairs, only seeing Harry's shoe leave her sight.

"I must be seeing things." Hermione was beaming now. "Anyway, let me tell you something!"

~**~

Harry sat the roses on Ginny's bedside dresser and fixed them quickly to look the best. He then sat the simple card on them and walked across the room to stand behind the open door. The candlelight was just perfect. Now all he had to do was wait for Ginny to come in.

He didn't have to wait long. He heard Hermione, rather loudly, ask Ginny to get something from her dresser for her. Ginny replied, and Hermione asked her again, still kind of loud. Harry smiled as he pictured Ginny giving Hermione a confused look. Only a few short moments later, Ginny walked into her room and gasped.

Harry held his breath as she walked to the roses, not seeing him behind the door. Slowly he walked behind he and paused while she read the card. He could almost hear her gasp at the short message. Gently he took a step forward and slid his arms under hers and brought the box into her vision. "Ginny." He whispered against her ear, opening it and revealing the small silver bracelet and the heart charm on it. "Be my girlfriend?"

Ginny turned around in his arms slowly and hugged him. "Yes." She breathed against him, pulling him closer. "Silly boy, yes, of course…"

The kiss made her melt into him. Her fingers went slack and the small card fell from her hand and fluttered to the floor slowly. It landed without a sound so all the world could read the simple three words.

__

I love you.

~~**~~

A/N: There you go. Enjoy it? I hope so. I fulfilled everything I wanted to already with this 'fic, but there are still places I could take it. Like the pair moving into their house, and living. Does anyone want a sequel? If enough people ask for one, I'll gladly do it for you. Just thinking about it, I'm sure it would be almost as long as this one (which wasn't truly that long). Well, if you want a sequel, feel free to ask for it in a review (I do read them). It was nice writing this one for you guys.

Oh, and the bit about Harry actually biting into an ice cream cone? I do that. The conversation between Harry and Hermione there was actually a repeat of me and my last girlfriend Melinda. She freaked when I did it. Still, I stand firm in the opinion that you bite ice cream. Just thought I'd share that ^.~

_~Satashi_


End file.
